


Million Reasons

by rafolshoe



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafolshoe/pseuds/rafolshoe
Summary: Their story happened fast. Jennie had her biggest project as the fashion editor of a top Korean magazine when she scored a massive collaboration with a French fashion house. For this campaign, she picked Korea's best fashion photographer, Lalisa Manoban.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Million Reasons

It's past midnight, and the entire house was pitch black except for the faint glow coming from the kitchen. The spatula slightly scraped the greasy pan while the chicken breast was being sautéed. The aroma wafted around the dark, cold and almost empty home as clanks of plates filled the torturing silence.

Jennie in her nightgown, wore a blank face while preparing two plates of pasta and chicken. The food was visually appetizing, but the cold atmosphere was not as festive as what the dish looked like. For the final preparation, Jennie took the most expensive bottle of wine they have on their rack and opened it with pop. She poured into two glasses before settling herself on the dining table right across the unoccupied seat.

Jennie waited. The clock struck one, and the food was getting cold. Still, no sign of her company on this late dinner date she prepared. Disappointed, Jennie decided to eat the food alone despite the lack of appetite. She should be used to it by now three years is already a long time.

Lisa was naughty and nice when she met Jennie the first time. Jennie knew the reputation Lisa got on her shoulders. A charismatic and mysterious photographer with a long list of beautiful models and personalities whom she dated and slept with above her head. However, Jennie was confident not to put her guards down since they were both out of each other's league. Or maybe Jennie thought so.

Their story happened fast. Jennie had her biggest project as the fashion editor of a top Korean magazine when she scored a massive collaboration with a French fashion house. For this campaign, she picked Korea's best fashion photographer, Lalisa Manoban.

Jennie had been in countless fashion shoots, but it was Lisa who stood out among all the famous photographers she worked with.

Jennie was impressed by how professional Lisa was during the entire project. She witnessed how Lisa has an eye for fashion that even the combination of the oddest clothes and the stiffest models Jennie had ever seen looked so high fashion on the photos.

Jennie did not expect that the great Lisa asked her out despite the beautiful faces that day including the stunning model Rosé. She can't exactly remember how but Lisa has a way with her words to charm the already charmed Jennie. The invitation was clearly out of Jennie's "professional" boundaries. Lisa pointed out that: (1) they already wrapped up the project; (2) they were off the working hours; and (3) she's ready to compromise if Jennie wanted to call it a "friendly" date. Thus, it was a "friendly date" although she got laid later that night.

The moment Jennie woke up the morning after, she already accepted the fact that it was only a one-night stand, no strings attached. Although something inside her wished it wasn't. She stared at the flawless woman sleeping beside her, memorized every detail of her face while she replayed in her head the best orgasm she ever had in her life.

Jennie was wrong once again when she thought she and Lisa was just a one-time thing. She was pestered with Lisa's calls the following days. Messaging her good mornings and goodnights, sending sunflowers and roses to her office, sometimes a basket of chocolates or pastries with some kind of jokes written on a post-it. Jennie finally gave in and they became a couple.

Lisa was sweet and gentle to Jennie. She made her laugh a lot, took her to aquarium dates even though Lisa finds it childish and tried to make her the best pancakes every morning despite being a terrible cook. Lisa was the only person who supported Jennie's decision to switch careers when everyone was against it. It was a tough life decision indeed when Jennie already established her name in the fashion industry, but thanks to Lisa's encouraging words and assurance, she finally pursued her first love: music.

They were a powerhouse couple but their relationship had gone through a rough patch as well. Jennie caught Lisa cheating six times. Some hot chick in Vegas, an A list Italian model in Paris, an indie actress and some club girls were added to Lisa's reputation lists.

The most painful was when it was Lisa who opened the door of a hotel room with a naked girl (which happened to be Jennie's former colleague) flaunting her bare ass in the bed behind Lisa.

When Lisa told her, she'll be in Milan for a shoot three days prior, Jennie already guessed she'll find her girlfriend in a hotel somewhere on the other side of the city. Jennie was never wrong. She was disrespected and disgusted.

Lisa begged, but Jennie already memorised the same apologies and promises Lisa will also soon break. But Lisa has a way with her words. Her effect on Jennie was undeniable. Maybe Jennie was just stupidly in love with the younger girl just like what her best friend Kim Jisoo had told her a thousand times.

Lisa had hurt Jennie countless times to the point that the older girl cried herself to sleep. Out of all the mental and emotional abuse Lisa had subconsciously done to her, Jennie will always come back to Lisa. She had a million reasons to leave the younger woman but no matter how many times Lisa breaks her heart into pieces again and again and again, Jennie will only close her eyes, pick up the shards and choose to love again. She will forgive, she will forget. That's how it is. That's how it will be.

Jennie wouldn't deny that the thought of Lisa will cheat on her has wormed into her mind on the day of their wedding. Jennie appreciated Jisoo's warnings and advice, but maybe her best friend was wrong this time. Maybe Lisa will change once they get married, maybe Lisa will be that woman, maybe Lisa will finally love her back as much as she loves her, maybe Lisa will finally deserve her.

Jennie caressed the wedding band on her left ring finger after she finished drying the dishes and cleaning the sink. The ring was as good as new. The diamond has the same shimmer the first time Lisa put in on her. The only difference was the ring now frequently slipping off of her slender finger. The car engine was heard in the garage and headlights flooded their living room. The front door opened softly followed by quiet footsteps going towards the kitchen.

"What's the occasion?"

Jennie turned to see Lisa.

Lisa took the wine glass, swirled it a little, sniffing before taking a sip. Her hair was slightly tousled all over the place and the wrinkle on her collar was poorly fixed. Lisa's wedding band worn on the wrong hand did not escape Jennie's blurry eyes.

Lisa raised her eyebrow, puzzled by Jennie’s silence. Jennie decided to ignore and walk past her wife, however, something caught her eyes that made her stop when they were shoulder to shoulder.

Jennie should be used to it by now. There's nothing new but it still hurts her so much. Although Jennie only had a glance of Lisa with tears blurring her sight, she saw the lipstick shade both of them do not own smeared on her wife's lips

"It's my birthday, Lisa," Jennie said, wearing the biggest smile she could muster.


End file.
